There are different types of wireless communication systems. For example, some wireless communication systems include general packet radio service (GPRS), global system for mobile communication radio access network (GERAN), and long term evolution (LTE) evolved universal terrestrial radio access network (EUTRAN).
When a mobile unit is traveling, it may need to be handed off from one network to another. Since not all networks are identical, a method for supporting the handoff between systems would be beneficial.